Dance Class
by TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead
Summary: Blaine is horrified when he has to perform a dance in front of the club that he doesnt know. It gets only worse when Finn makes fun of him for it. Who there for the rescue when Blaine is feeling down? Kurt of course!


"Attack little blue bird! Attack!" Blaine Anderson smiled at his boyfriend who was seated next to him, playing angry birds.  
>"Who are the pigs today?" Kurt smiled, pausing the game and moving so the phone was in front of Blaine.<br>"That one," he started, pointing to the screen, "is that guy who pushed you into the lockers this morning," he moved his finger to the next pig, "that one is the guy in gym, who believed that pink and orange went together," Blaine scoffed at that, okay, _that _guy deserved to be destroyed by birds. "I know right? Some people…" Kurt trailed off, pointing to the next pig, "that one is the rain from this morning. Which, by the way, totally ruined my perfectly sun bleached shoes." Kurt wiggled his foot, showing off his white converse that had a few offensive water stains. Blaine laughed, that was one of the beautiful things about Kurt, when he got angry at someone or something, he wouldn't make too big of a deal, but instead rip out his phone and pretend the person or something was a pig, and send angry birds at it.

"Alright class, listen up." Mr. Shuester walked in, causing Kurt to put his phone away, and for the rest of the Glee Club to settle down. He walked to the white board, writing something on it before turning around. Blaine could see Kurt slightly moving, trying to get a better view at what Mr. Shue wrote, but their teacher skillfully stood in front of it, preventing any of the teenagers to see what the topic was this week.  
>"Alright guys, regional's is coming up, and I was thinking, this year, we put a bit more dance into it." Finn slumped down while Brittany, Mike, Santana and Blaine shot up. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was smiling right back at him.<br>"Someone is happy about this topic."  
>"We don't even know if it's about dancing yet," Blaine argued, trying not to get his hopes up too high.<p>

"I'll bet you anything it is." Kurt sighed, resting his head on the smaller boys shoulder, "otherwise Mr. Shue wouldn't have brought it up."  
>"Alright, I can see some people are excited," Mr. Shue interrupted, beaming at the whole class, "this week, we are going to be learning about," he stepped aside from the board, revealing only five letters, "the salsa!" Half the class groaned while Blaine paled. <em>Oh please no, anything but this…<em>  
>"Santana, you know this dance I presume?" Mr. Shue looked at the Latina, who was currently filing her nails. She sighed, looking up.<p>

"You don't walk through my abuela's doorway without knowing this dance."  
>"Fantastic," Blaine's heartbeat raced, seeing as Mr. Shue's gaze travelled over to him. "And Blaine?"<p>

"Oh, er…" He bit his lip, begging for some sort of excuse to play in his mind.

Truth is told; he didn't know how to tango. When he asked for dance lessons at age seven, his mother obliged, but his father had put his foot down by saying he could only take hip hop and jazz. No ballet, no tango, no ballroom, and defiantly no salsa.

"C'mon Lady Lips Two," Santana said, standing up, "we're going to show these dozoes how to dance."

"Oh, ha, uh I don't really think that's appropriate, saying I'm new and all-"  
>"Go on Blaine, show us what you got." Finn said whilst smirking. Blaine glared, knowing that Finn was just trying to annoy him.<p>

"Shut up Finn, it's not like you can walk straight let alone dance." Santana looked back at Blaine, "you gonna leave me hanging here or what?" Blaine could feel himself pale more. It was only his third week here, and he didn't want everyone to know his vulnerabilities yet.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt looked up at him, his blue eyes curious and slightly concerned, "you okay? You just have to show them how to dance…" God, Kurt didn't even know!<br>"I-I cant. I don't know this dance." Blaine looked down shamefully, doing his best to avoid Kurt and the rest of the club.

"Ha! I knew it!" He could see Finn fist pump out of the corner of his eye, and hear Rachel scolding him quietly.

"That's okay Blaine, that's why we're learning it this week. Mike, do you-?" Blaine tuned the rest of the day out. It was only week three, and Finn and the rest of the club had something against him.

Eventually the bell rung, and Blaine rushed out, not giving a second glance at anyone, not even Kurt.

Kurt watched as Blaine rushed out of the room, clearly upset by the events that turned today. He glared at his stepbrother, knowing part of the fault was his. Blaine had told him about how he knew Finn was trying to bring him down, and Kurt could only guess it was from jealousy. But this was a step too far.

"What is your problem with my boyfriend Finn?" He asked, crossing his arms and legs in the chair he was sitting in. The tall boy turned around, cluelessness playing across his face.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh don't play stupid Hudson. We can all tell that you hate him." Santana jumped in before Kurt could reply.

"Yeah, honestly dude, we don't get it. Blaine is okay, and he's probably going to win us regional's." Kurt glanced at Puck, realizing a second after his comment that the whole glee club was about to get in an argument about this.

"Don't you see, that's just the problem!" Rachel stood up, facing the club, "Kurt, believe me, I'm happy you're with Blaine, but you cant just leave the Warblers and become completely loyal to the rival team! I mean, what if this is all a scam-"  
>"Wait, time out," Santana held up her hand, silencing Rachel, "I'm sorry, but does this story seem a bit de ja vu or something? I feel like we've already been here."<p>

"Yeah, it does." Quinn joined in the mock sarcasm, "hold on, wasn't this the same scenario with Jesse St. James?"  
>"Exactly!" Rachel agreed, not realizing that the two girls were in fact not on her side. "We've got to be careful-"<p>

"You're a hypocrite Rachel." Brittany chimed in, "Blaine is nicer than Jesse, and he's cute."  
>"Brittany, he's gay." Santana looked over at her best friend, trying to talk sense into her.<p>

"Yeah, but so is Kurt. And I've made out with him."

"For the sake of-" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine is mine Brittany."

"Look guys, I agree with Rachel, we need to be careful around Blaine."

"Of course you agree with her, she your freakin girlfriend."

"I agree with Finn Hudson." Rory spoke up, "if Blaine is from a different school, he shouldn't be in glee club."

"Enough!" Kurt stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Listen to yourselves! This isn't what New Directions is about! You are forgetting that I was a Warbler too, but you aren't debating whether to kick me out or not."

"Right, but you were with us first Kurt," Mercedes looked at him.

"That doesn't matter." Kurt shook his head, "just know, if you kick Blaine out, you kick me out too." He walked out after that, letting them ponder on a decision that shouldn't even have to be considered. He leaned against the lockers, breathing deeply and trying to calm down.

_Blaine isn't a Warbler any more. And if I have to teach him how to salsa just to get the others to realize that, then that's what's going to happen._ Kurt took out his phone, texting the first person on his contact list.

**AUDITORIUM. NOW. **

Blaine whipped his curly hair out of his face, hitting the punch bag a few more times. Boxing wasn't the best way to express what he was feeling, but singing and dancing were defiantly out of the option at the moment. He was about to whack the straining bag again, but was interrupted by a loud strange noise on his right. He looked over, seeing that it was just his phone buzzing against the wooden bench. He debated ignoring it, but instead reached for it, seeing Kurt's name in lights.

**AUDITORIUM. NOW. **

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together at the text. He looked at the punch bag, then back at the phone, he didn't want to go, but at the same time, he needed to see Kurt.

With a defeated sigh, Blaine shoved his phone along with his green skinny jeans, matching bow tie, and with polo shirt into his bag. He kept his sweats and hoodie on, knowing Kurt was bound to grimace.

Blaine walked down the empty halls, with only the clacking of his shoes to keep him company. He turned to the auditorium, slowly opening the door and quietly walking in. He was greeted with only Kurt, sitting at the edge of the stage, gently swinging his feet and humming something Wicked.  
>"Blaine? Is that you?" Blaine sighed, walking into the light, and standing in front of Kurt. Blaine was greeted with a warm smile instead of the grimace he expected, and he couldn't help but slightly smile back.<p>

"Hey,"

"Hi," Blaine walked forward, dropping his bag on the ground and resting his forearms on the stage, besides Kurt.

"You know," Kurt started, moving so he was lying on his stomach in front of Blaine, propped up by his elbows, "you should leave your hair curly more often, it does wonders for framing your face." Blaine let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"Cant. My dad threatens to shave it off if it's curly."

"Damn," Kurt reached forward, running his fingers through the curls. Blaine sighed, leaning into the touch. "I really like it curly." They stayed like that for a few moments, Blaine leaning forward with Kurt playing with his hair. Blaine didn't mind in the slightest, grateful that Kurt wasn't minding the sweat that caused the curls to come out of the gel in the first place.  
>"I'm sorry about Glee Club today sweetheart." Blaine shrugged, looking down again. He felt Kurt's hands on either side of his face, tilting it up so his brown eyes were forced to meet the blue ones. "Come with me." Kurt let go of his face, and Blaine sighed, missing the warmth already. Placing his hands on the stage, the former warbler hoisted himself up, looking around and finding Kurt sitting on the black piano in the middle of the stage.<p>

"Kurt, I don't feel up to-"  
>"Back when everyone had just found out Quinn was pregnant, she told everyone it was Finn's, and not Pucks." Kurt easily cut across Blaine. The older boy looked over to the younger one, opening his mouth again, "you can imagine how it ended up when Finn found out it was really Puck who knocked up his girlfriend." Blaine snorted, crossing his arms,<p>

"Probably beat the crap out of Puckerman." Kurt nodded,

"That he did. But you can also imagine the stress he went through when he first learned about the kid." Kurt paused, opening up his arms, "come here." Blaine did as he was told, walking into the comforting grasp, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "The lesson that week was ballads. He got partnered up with me, and I told him to look into the audience and to pretend that his child was sitting right over there, and in all honesty, Finn never sung better than that day."

"Kurt, I don't know why you're telling me this story. Finn is making me feel worse right now." Kurt smirked looking down at his boyfriend, starting to stroke his hair again.

"Moral of the story is, if I can help that clueless giant find his voice, I can help you find your feet." Blaine looked up at Kurt, realization crossing his face.

"Darling, I'm supposed to teach you how to dance, not the other way around."

"Under what rule book?" Blaine felt Kurt pull away from him, jumping down and holding his arms up. "Now, put one hand on my waist, the other in my other hand."

Kurt watched as Blaine slowly walked up to him, looking at him unsure like.

"Kurt-"

"Hush. You can talk _after_ you learn. Now come on!" He waved his hands impatiently, smiling when the smaller boy caved in and placed one hand on his waist and the other in his right hand.

"Good, now, one, two, three," Kurt started slowly, letting Blaine adjust to the new dance. "Look up sweetheart, you're not going to learn by staring at your feet." He watched Blaine as a blush crept to his cheeks, slowly looking back up from the ground.

"I just don't want to step on you…"

"Ha! Hon, I taught Finn how to dance for Dad and Carole's wedding, if I can stand his feet, I can most defiantly survive yours."

After a few minutes, Blaine was starting to get the hang of it, and Kurt slowly sped up until they were at the normal speed of the dance.

"You're doing great!" He praised. Blaine really was doing well, and Kurt couldn't hide his pride for him. "Good, now shimmy." He smiled, wiggling his hips out of rhythm. Blaine laughed, causing Kurt's heart to swell. He looked to see a full smile on Blaine's lips, and soon arms were around his neck, pulling him close rather than dancing.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered into his ear, Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Listen to me. You. Are. Amazing. You're beautiful, you can sing better than anyone in that glee club, and your 'boy band' dancing is great and all you. Don't ever change or get upset because you aren't living up to Finn's expectations. I love you."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Blaine smiled, burying his face into Kurt's neck. What did he ever do to deserve an amazing boyfriend?

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
